Lost
by Honest zombie
Summary: In an all out attack on the monsters the behemoth barely slips away with help from the wraith. From here the 2 help tend to each others' wounds and begin again. WARNING: This is my first fanfiction so it probably isn't up to par with some of the others out there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The behemoth wrapped his tree trunk arms around the wraith's fail body. His own back taking the brunt of parnell's rockets. The Goliath had been slain mere moments before and the hunters went after the wraith. The behemoth knew neither of them were long for this world. He roared in pain, and attempting to leave a cavity for the wraith he curled up and rolled towards the nearest cave. Upon unraveling he erected a rock wall to shield them from the hunters. He looked at her almost limp frame, motionless save a slight rise and fall in her chest. The moment he'd seen her on Shear he felt sworn to protect her. And now that she was dieing in his arms he could not keep himself sedated, and he cried. His tears evaporating from the heat of his magma and his cries out echoed off the cave walls. The wraith made a faint movement in his arms and he flicked his head down to see if she'd be alright. Her arm swung out in an arc, blade coming an inch from his exposed inards, and a portal opened at the end of her arc. Without another thought the behemoth stepped through the portal, wraith in arms. Once halfway through he could hear the rock wall fall away and the hunters shouting. No doubt they would follow them. But by the time he could throw up another wall he was through and so was the trapper.

The trapper having seen that he was alone stared at the behemoth wide eyed and fearful. Someone barked at him on his radio and he shakingly reached for his radio. The behemoth leaned over and came face to face with the trapper. He roared into his face, causing his hat to fall off and his front to be covered in behemoth saliva. The trapper passed out and the behemoth took this chance to escape clutching the wraith he walked tenderly cradling the wraith and avoiding the wildlife. As he walked he took the chance to look around. He couldn't tell if they were still on Shear or not. The plants and wildlife looked similar but who knows what other planets could harbor life like this. They could be anywhere. The behemoth was lost and unable to get his bearings until he found a cave. The behemoth always liked caves. They felt homey to him. As if he belonged there. It was a small cave. Big enough for the 2 of them but not much more. The behemoth constructed a rock wall to keep out prying eyes and exposed his glowing innards to light up the cave. The wraith had fallen asleep, perhaps passed out was more likely and the behemoth decided this was as good a time as any to rest as well. In the morning he would find food for them. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: These chapters are just little daily things and very short as I am writing them on my phone (I haven't had internet for a few months so I'm using my data)

Chapter 2

In the morning there was a heaping pile of trapjaws, blitzleapords, and canyon striders laying in the corner of the cave. It had started to rain outside but the cave was dry and, thanks to a hole the behemoth dug and filled with magma, it was warm. The behemoth looked up from his trapjaw he'd been devouring and looked around. Proud of his work. It wasn't much, but it's what he could do for the wraith. Thinking of the wraith he looked over and saw she hadn't moved. Her chest was still lifting every few seconds but her other extremities hadn't. He looked at her from a distance and thought perhaps her energy had been drained. Something of her size must not have much energy to begin with. He crawled over and searched for her mouth to bring meat up to her lips but found no teeth to chew with. He had seen the wraith mutilating her prey and sucking away it's energy so the behemoth set to work pounding the trapjaws body in a fine pulp and trying to scoop the mush into her mouth. He only half succeeded getting it into her mouth but stopped when she started choking. He helped her onto her arms and she spit out the mushy meat. The wraith stared questioningly at the meat and then the behemoth. The behemoth was excited beyond belief. He may have hurt the wraith at first but she was awake now.

The wraith stared at the meat pulp and opened her mouth absorbing the pseudo liquid into her and spitting out bones that were crushed by the behemoth. Who was already going to the animal pile to retrieve another trapjaw. He brought it back to her and brought his giant fist to smash it, being stopped mid wind up. The wraith proceeded to cut into the body of the trapjaw and absorb it's contents in her own manner. The behemoth watched and stared in awe as her blades sliced in between the ribs and cut at the heart and lungs. Turning it all into a liquid and instantly being absorbed by the wraith. The end result was a perfect skeleton without meat. The behemoth brought 2 canyon striders over next. These canyon striders were particularly meaty animals and the wraith looked in amazement at the bounty of food in the hands of the behemoth and further behind him the pile. She devoured both canyon striders and was full to the brim. She curled her tails and went back to sleep. The behemoth, having seen the satisfaction in the wraith, ate until the pile was deminished to just a few blitzleapords. He swore he would stand watch over her until she woke up. And so he did ending another day in his life. The behemoth looked over at his companion. Wondering where she came from and why she came here. Why she saved him. And why he felt the need to protect her. However he didn't feel the need to answer these questions because he was content enough to just have her here in this cave with him. He threw up a rock wall and tried to get some sleep. His dreams being that of a volcano and it rupturing, spitting forth huge boulders and molten magma. His conception. A last thought before he woke up, how was she concieved? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day when the behemoth woke up the rock wall had dissapeared and the rain had stopped. The wraith sat against the far wall gingerly touching her wounds. She searched around the cave for something that the behemoth couldn't see. Looking out at the sun she attempted to warp but shrieked in pain and collapsed once she made it through the other side. The behemoth did not hesitate. He curled into a ball and rolled over to her location to close the distance quicker. Once he got there he witnessed the wraith attempting to climb a tree. He couldn't figure out for the life of him what she was trying to get. She had almost made it to the top when one of her claws got caught on a branch and she cried out in pain, falling to the ground beneath the behemoths feet. The behemoth looked at the wraith and noticed for the first time that she had blood all over her. He was so worried about getting away and feeding her he'd forgotten to tend to her wounds. He thought as hard as he could and tried to think of some way to help her wounds. When the wraith tried climbing the tree again. She was determined to climb it, so the behemoth was determined to help her. He held his palm underneath her slender body and brought it up slowly elevating the wraith to the very top of the tree. The wraith reached out and tenderly plucked leaves and vines off the tree fastening bandages of sorts around her arms and body. The behemoth watched the wraith with intensity. Something was beginning to agitate his left leg, however he was too transfixed by the wraith to notice. As she finished wrapping herself in leaves the behemoth lowered her to the ground. The behemoth had no idea why the leaves at the top of the tree were any different from those at the bottom, but he figured the wraith had her reasons. It wasn't until he had set her down and she looked at his leg did he notice that he'd stepped on a reaver and it's friend was attacking his leg. He kicked the reaver and it went sailing into the megamouth that was sleeping mere feet away. The wraith giggled and the behemoth felt his molten inside churn. He didn't know whether to enjoy the wraith's raspy giggle or be afraid of it. Instead he thought about the wraith's "bandages" and picked a stringy leaf from the bush next to him and pushed it into the scrapes that the reaver made. The wraith giggled again when the leaf burnt to a crisp upon contact with the magma. The behemoth decided he liked the giggle, and broke off the top of the tree placing it upside down on top of his head like a hat. Which burst into flames and became a part of the dirty molten magma. The wraith was about to outright laugh when a nearby tyrant caught her tentacles and started pulling her back into the water. The wraith suddenly split and the tyrant, having assumed the new one was her went after it. The Wraith launched herself onto the tyrants back and slashed into its spine, rendering it motionless. The behemoth crushed it's head underneath his foot just to be sure it was dead. He carried it back to their cave as he walked beside the wraith, her tentacles flowing behind her like a snakes body. He wondered how long it would take for her wounds to heal.

As they entered the cave the behemoth erected the rock wall and spewed magma into the hole in the center. The wraith immediately went to work slicing into the tyrant. The behemoth watched the wraith slice into the tyrant, her claws shredding organ after organ while her blades cut through the thick white skin. It was only now did he realize the tyrant was all white. He thought nothing of it however. Perhaps the wraith had drunk all of it's blood he thought. He leaned back against the cave, settled his chitin over his front to protect himself and took the moment to relax. He listened to the wraith and wondered what other mystical abilities she might have. So many questions and no answers. He went to sleep content and dreamt of the stars, and which one he was on. He slept until the feeling of cold washed over him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry these uploads are irregular. I am working around my work schedule and these first 4 are previously written however I will continue writing fresh content tomorrow. As I am a newb to writing fan fiction any reviews are welcome and will be taken into consideration.**

When the Behemoth woke his chest was icy cold. He moved his chitin on his front side and notice a small mass blocking it's path. He looked down realizing the reason for the icy cold feeling. The wraith had moved his chitin and curled up inside. Presumably for warmth. His boiling magma intestines were exposed and her chest rested on it. In fact her entire frame fit within his chest. The icy spot was her. He couldn't imagine a creature that didn't produce heat. Perhaps it would help her wounds, so he wrapped his boulder arms around her and attempted to raise his heartrate and produce more lava. Falling back to sleep in the process.

He awoke colder than he'd ever been. The wraith was gone from his chest, but he couldn't move. He heard some scraping from the entrance and shifted his eyes. Seeing the Wraith pushing a log the size of her body through a portal she'd just come out of. She got halfway through the cave when it hit the Behemoths foot sending jolts of pain through his body. The Behemoth watched as the wraith went back through the portal and in a while came back with a burning piece wood. She attempted to light the log on fire. Continuing to leave the cave and bring back leaves and brush through the portal to fuel the fire. The behemoth felt warmer but still couldn't move. The wraith came back and curled up on the behemoths exposed intestines. Her warmth surprised the behemoth. His warmth was now in her and he had lost his own warmth. However with a rock jaw now immobilized he couldn't say anything if he tried. All he could do was sit and watch. He fell asleep again as his stomach gurgled and the wraith jumped in fright just before his consciousness left him.

When he woke up again the wraith was slicing up a trapjaw and trying to shove the pieces into his now open mouth. Both of his jaws were in severe pain and also at odd angles from his skull. The wraith succeeded in shoving the piece down his throat and into his stomach with one of her long claws. The acid in his stomach making sizzling echoes through his esophagus and out his forced open mouth. After the trapjaw was finished off the wraith curled up again on the behemoths intestines. Time passed and his stomach gurgled again. The wraith looked surprised and left through another portal bringing back leaves for the fire and a couple more trapjaws that she sliced up for the behemoth. The trapjaws were still not enough and the behemoth and his stomach continued to gurgle. Next she brought megamouth and sliced it up for the behemoth afterwards the behemoth felt his magma beginning to flow once more through his body after a while he was able to move his limbs once again. Lifting his arms the rock chitin cracked and some of it fell away revealing magma underneath. Some magma fell onto the leaves in the fire pit and burst into flames. Next he lifted his legs and more cracking rock. Getting his chest up would be the difficult part as he was up against the wall. He braced his elbows against the wall as well and pushed himself away. The wraith helped push and the rock on his back started to crack. The magma seeped out melting more of his back and burning the wraith but still she pushed. Eventually the behemoth was up and standing. He broke the rest of his rock on his back and lumber out of the cave in search of food. After eating much of the local wildlife he returned to the cave tired and slumped against the wall. The wraith curled up on his stomach and went to sleep. The behemoth wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep as well. He dreamt of being stuck where he was and dieing from starvation, becoming a boulder, a part of the cave.

 **A/N: writing begins tomorrow morning and it should be finished by friday. Just need time to read over a second time. I like to write one day and let it sit a night before reading it again.**


	5. Chapter 5

When the behemoth woke in the morning he was immediately relieved that he hadn't become a part of the cave. The walls of the cave feeling suddenly claustrophobic around him. He made to get up but with the wraith still on his chest he felt it right to stay put. He wrapped his arms back around the wraith and resettled in whatching the entrance to the cave. The behemoth noticed something odd. He couldn't quite figure out what was wrong but something. The longer he stared the more things became isolated in his view. Quite a ways from the cave entrance there was a light, blinking in and out, just inside a bush. He couldn't tell what it was. He kept staring at it. Then it clicked in his mind, everytime he saw one of those he knew the hunters would be not far behind. He slowly shifted and nudged the wraith with his huge hand. She awoke with a raspy screech. He thought she looked quite cute stretching and sleepy, but now was not the time. He pointed at the blinking red light and the wraith looked puzzled. She took a moment to get up and look intently at it. Then it clicked for her as well and she warped over to the light pulling out the stake it was attached to smashing it against the ground. The behemoth's heart was racing he didn't know what to do and instinctively rolled over to the wraith to aid in her the destruction but it was already in smithereens. The behemoth watched as the wraith stood panting, with a fearful look in her eyes. He knew they had to get out of here, but where. As he thought of this the wraith motioned for him to stay and warped away. Without a reason to ignore her he promptly sat down and stayed. He watched as the wraith warped to a bush and watched her surroundings. Her slender body slithering just above the ground, so elegant and beautiful. She warped again and repeated her slow sneaking to inspect. When the behemoth was finished watching the wraith he moved on to watch all the little things he hadn't seen before. The leaves swaying and the small rodents darting between them, much like the wraith right now. He watched as a couple trapjaw pups came tumbling out of a bush, wrestling the way children do, when their mother came back to push the back in all the while eyeing the behemoth. He began to wonder what it's like to have sibling when the wraith came back her portal pulling him slightly to the side when she came through. The wraith was carrying a hat. Panting she started walking back to the cave. She set the hat on top of a stick in the ground a sign that the hunter wasn't welcome here. The wraith didn't seem worried about the hunters so the behemoth rolled up and followed her into the cave. Spewing magma into their firepit he settled in watching the wraith move about the cave organizing their kindling and their pile of food so it wasn't spilling everywhere. The behemoth didn't really care where all this stuff was but the the wraith seemed to care and he was content to just watch her elegant movement. Her movement was so graceful and smooth. He found the wraith a fascinating creature. She slithered from carcass to pile and plucked and dead leaves from the ground to put on the kindling pile. The wraith took the skeletons she'd picked clean earlier and started to organize them around the opening of the cave. Wrapping leaves around joints and holding them up with sticks. She was making something and the behemoth was once again determined to help. He picked up a canyon strider bone and stuck it into a rock. Shattering it on impact. The wraith giggled her raspy laugh and scooped the dust away, bringing over a tyrant bone and moving his hand over to the soft dirt she'd been organizing everything in. He set 2 bones together and they kept falling away from each other. He tried putting a leaf over it and it still wouldn't stay. The wraith helped him tie the leaf around the joint and place more bones in to create the full skeleton of the tyrant. The behemoth sat back on a rock and stared at the graveyard the wraith slithered up and leaned against the giant looking upon the view as well. The behemoth was happy and with the sound of all the animals heading back to their dens the behemoth and wraith retreated as well turning in for the night. Curled against the wall with the wraith on his chest the behemoth slept like he had the last few nights. Well. He dreamt of what it would be like to be able to teleport like the wraith. What it looked like inside the portals, and what the world must look like to her. Everything was so small compared to the behemoth but everything must be bigger compared to the wraith.

 **A/N: This chapter was fairly fresh and just flowed so I hope it came out alright. All reviews are welcome I'd love to get some feedback from you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You asked for monster on monster fighting and an epic battle is on its way. But currently here's this. It's more of a transition chapter but a necessary evil. And rhe chapters are this length because these are things I write in my free time and it's nice just having little things to read sometimes. If there is enough demand maybe I'll make a huge chapter big enough for an epic battle and worthy of your praise.**

The behemoth awoke to a cold sensation on his chest. Images of him being stuck once again flashed through his mind. He got up, wraith falling off in the process, and went out in search of food. He would need to keep his stomach full if he wished to be a heat source for them both. The wraith followed closely behind while the behemoth waltzed through the jungle pummeling everything that crossed his path and consuming it in quick succession. Once the behemoth had had his fill he sat against a tree to catch his breath. As he leaned the tree creaked and put fell another stick with a blinking light on it. The behemoth too full to move simply ignored it figuring the wraith would deal with it, if it was important. It was then that something shot into his arm. It didn't pierce skin but he felt the sharp pain travel throughout his arm. Freaking out the behemoth groaned in pain and rolled over throwing up a rock wall to protect him from the assailant. The wraith was tending his arm massaging it gently to get rid of the pain, when two large claws grasped the top of the rock wall and tentacles eluded to the presence of the monster behind it. The behemoth saw this and sent a fissure through the rock wall causing the claws to let go and fall to the base of the wall. The screams of the monster slightly gurgled. Perhaps he had mortally wounded it. He took this chance to pat the wraith on the back and point towards home with his spare hand. He took off rolling with the wraith in tow warping to keep up with him. But the other monster wouldn't give up so easily, as it was following from the side flying through the trees with expertise. The tentacles thwacking branches in its path. The creature gurgled another scream while staring right at the behemoth which had stopped rolling for a split moment. The behemoth looked over to his left to check on the wraith who was following close behind not taking any notice of the creature to his right, when suddenly he heard a gurgled scream of pain. To his right the wraith had stabbed the creature in the spine with one of its huge scythe like arms. The behemoth watched as the flying creature fell to the ground. He spewed magma around the creature encircling it and trapping it. The wraith warped to the behemoth's back and slung herself under his chest, and the behemoth curled up and rolled both of them back to their cave. The battle had obviously taken a toll on the wraith and he wasn't even sure that she was fully healed. Once back in their cave the behemoth threw up another rock wall to protect them from intruders. The wraith laid against the behemoths chest, her own chest heaving. She deffinetly wasn't fully healed yet, but the behemoth feared that the tentacle monster would be waiting for them when the rock wall came down so he focused his attention on keeping the wall up while the wraith slept. She looked so peaceful with her chest slightly rising and falling. Deffinetly not something to toy with but her viciousness was almost absent when she slept. Her hands curled, talons kept close to her arm, her jaw slightly opened, and her arms wrapped around his own tree trunk arms. He couldn't imagine anything better. He remained this way for a good portion of time. Eventually turning his focus to the creature out there in the jungle. It flew. The behemoth couldn't imagine flying. The behemoth had been dirt bound since his conception. He didn't even think he had the muscles required to jump. Meanwhile the wraith never touched the floor while walking, she simply levitated. He never really thought about it but she only touched the ground when sleeping or laying down. There was a pounding from the rock wall he'd erected. It lasted for several minutes and once it stopped the behemoth knew it must've been the creature. The pounding came in spurts throughout the night. Luckily the wraith was sound asleep in his arms and the rock wall didn't seem in danger of falling. He rested his head against the cave wall and slowly drifted to sleep when the pounding stopped for what seemed like good. He dreaded the coming day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: a big thank you to The Whispering Sage, Master of the Boot, Bahltair, and Namu Rosutoai. My most current 4 followers. This chapter is dedicated to you guys because I feel like I let this story slip away from me and I want you 4 to know that I will be producing more chapters. I planned on this going far and having many chapters and I will make it so since you 4 have followed me. Also a thank you to those who have reviewed this story. Reviews and follows are what show me people want more. Anyways on to the story sorry if it's a bit rushed I wanted to get something out for you 4 better stuff aproaching get ready for some monster on monster battles! Soon-ish I don't know how soon. But soon. I'll shut up now.**

* * *

When the Behemoth had awoken the very next day the wraith was not laying on his chest, neither in the front of the cave or back. He thought for a moment whether or not he should go looking for her. He wracked his brain for a solution and decided he could not sit idly by while she was out there possibly wounded and dieing. He rolled out of the cave a fair distance and began checking the surrounding area for any hints. After much searching and no results, he decided to turn back for the time being. Feeling useless he lumbered back to the cave, when suddenly the two trapjaw pups from before came tumbling out again. Glad to see they had survived his rampage yesterday he watched them once more. The mother had come out again, but he noticed something different. There was a streak of blood accross it's back but it wasn't limping. Upon further inspection he noticed it smelt heavily of salt water and burnt flesh. With the thought of his wraith lieing burnt and dead being feasted on by the fowl sea creature he wracked his brain once more for which way they might've gone and watched as the trapjaws returned to their hovel beneath a tree of which the sides were smeared with blood. He followed it with his eyes as it kept on up the tree and out one branch to a tentacle hanging limp high up at the top. Further away another branch smeared in blood. He followed the branches, further and further into the jungle. As he walked along he didn't notice as the trees got thicker and the light dimmed and thinned out. Eventually he found himself almost in complete darkness. Exposing his inards he lit the way in front of him unable to see the branches overhead he walked blindly forward brushing aside low hanging branches until her body came into view. Limp and bloody. Parts of her burnt and gashes accross her back. A trapjaw gnawed at her ankle until the behemoth aggressively brought his fist down turning the trapjaw into red paste. Angrier than a screaming volcano and hotter than a planets core the behemoth would not let the flying beast get away with this. The wraith sniffed and turned her head towards the behemoth her eyes glowing in reflection to his exposed innards. He would make the beast pay for what he's done to her but first he needed to ensure her health. He wrapped her in his arms, taking care to not hurt her. She tried to move at first but quickly passed out in his warm arms. He watched the trees. He listened for every cracking twig. He kept his nostrils flared for the invasive scent of salt water. He kept to one position for so long the sun had started to set. However he was not prepared to sleep. He was determined to stay up for as long as needed. The last time he slept the beast had almost murdered his wraith. His anger flared when he heard and electric humming far in the distance. He could just barely see the white bones of their graveyard from here. And accross his vision a flash of blue sprang. A twig snapped and there the putrid smell he would hate forever entered his nostrils. Then the skeleton of a canyon strider in their graveyard exploded. The creature was destroying their home. He had to do something about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you to Yuukimagatsu666, and Muncher50 for further supporting me with the review and favorite. This chapter is a bit gory as there is monster on monster fighting, but you probably already guessed that! Anyways long chapter this time around I had to finish it in the websites editor. Once more from me to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anger blurring his thoughts, he should go and defend their home his wraith worked so hard on. But he couldn't leave the wraith alone. This might be a trap. Shifting the wraith onto his back he kept on all fours and slowly crept along the trees. Watching all around him. The night never bothered him before as he could smell everything around him but tonight, the the more he smelled the more he was infuriated by the saltiness of the air. As he came closer the foul creature was perched at the top of the cave. Staring at the skeletons. 3 had been knocked down already. The creature sent a vortex towards the tyrant the the behemoth and wraith built together, and that was the last straw. The behemoth set down the wraith and spewed lava from the deepest parts of his stomach, launching it directly at the perching beast. The beast was taken off guard. Now covered in lava the beast attempted his getaway. Flying high into the air the behemoth gave chase rolling past the graveyard with a speed to rival a blitzleapord he felt his anger hot on his back this demon would feel the wrath of a thousand volcanoes. Rolling up the outer edge of the cave entrance he launched himself into the air uncurled and hugged the flying demon. Bringing him down with him to the ground once landed the satisfying sound of bones crunching beneath the behemoths weight filled the behemoth with glee. He brought his fist down to the demons head but the demon twisted it's head just enough to dodge it one of its larger tentacles touching the behemoth on the back and sending an electrical shock down the behemoths spine. The behemoth arced back in pain and in one swift movement grabbed the tentacle and promptly bit through it as close to the demon as possible. The bones inside crunching and splintering. The behemoth tossed it aside and reached for the second tentacle. The demon now fearing for his life clawed at the behemoths face, pulling on the chitin covering it. The behemoth cried out in pain when the demons claws wrapped around his left jaw and yanked it off. The behemoth arced back once more and the demon sent an electrical discharge right to his innards. The behemoth rolled back in sheer pain laying on the ground the demon stood up unable to fly but clearly taking the upper hand he stalked around the behemoth. He lashed his remaining tentacle at the behemoth shocking and lashing the him the behemoth cried out every time. He thought to himself he can't let the wraith down. She had tried to hard to fight for him. He must do the same. He watched the demon circle him once more come face to face and scream a blood curdling gargle of a scream, the behemoth took this moment to slug him right in the stomach sending the demon reeling back. The behemoth stood up warily getting his balance again and sent a fissure towards the demon knocking him into the air and then throwing up a rock wall to stop him mid-flight. He rolled over to the demon and didn't stop upon reaching him, he rolled right into the demon crushing even more bones in the process. He braced his foot against the demons chest took hold of its arm and yanked with all of his might. He felt it snap out of place, more tugging and it popped further out, a bit more and the skin around it started to rip. The demon filling the jungle with scream after blood curdling scream. Before the arm was fully torn off the demon tried to bring it's tentacle back around to shock the behemoth the behemoth gripped it at the base and pulled on it alongside the arm. The demon was relentless with is shocks and spasms went through the behemoths arms. But the behemoth pushed on. He tugged with all of his might and after several second the shoulder had been shredded of skin and the muscle being the only thing left of the arms and the tentacle was not long afterwards, popping at the base of the tentacle confirmed that and a bit more the tentacle came off cleaner than the arm. With its electricity gone the behemoth wielded it with both hands like a weapon bringing it down upon the demons skull over and over again. The heavy muscle and bone denting the demons skull. Soon it's face was a bloody mess. The behemoth wasn't finished though he pulled apart the demon limb from limb. Tearing with his teeth where he needed to. Once the demon was fully dismantled he had begun to calm down. Remembering the wraith he rolled back to see her resting against a tree. He was so glad she had not been hurt further. He grabbed a handful of leaves from the tree beside him and wrapped them around her arms and chest. Securing them with vines, he wrapped his arms around her. And gingerly carried her back to their cave. In the morning he wound tend to her further but for now he tasked himself with the job of bring the demons body closer to the cave. Perhaps tomorrow she would help him assemble the skeleton out front. A sign to say other monsters weren't welcome. While pulling in the pieces he saw the bones of the tyrant scattered accross the ground. He sat back on a rock and stroked the skull of the tyrant. He didn't know what sent him off when seeing it destroyed but there was no point worrying about ithe now. Maybe tomorrow they could also put it back together. He collected fallen branches and leaves for their firepit and quickly warmed up the cave lighting it all with some magma. He looked around once more and there was a certain calmness about the jungle. He felt the place where his left jaw was and wondered how long it would take the magma to harden and grow out another jaw. He let the thought go as he couldn't make it heal any faster. He gingerly picked up the wraith once more, settled her on his chest and leaned against a wall thinking about her, the fight, and the fact that for a split second today he was flying. No ground under his feet, no safety, nothing to hold. He was excited to have flown, but it was equally terrifying. No stable ground or anything to hold you scared him beyond doubt. And yet his wraith flew everywhere. Maybe she even flew while inside the portals. Another thought for another day. That night he dreamed of him and the wraith sitting on the rock outside of their cave watching all of the small animals, her leaning on his chest. He wanted nothing more than her by his side.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Obviously I'm the laziest person on earth. I am sorry to all of you for forgetting about this story. I got so caught up in life that I completely forgot. If it means anything here's another chapter for you all to enjoy. I don't know if this will be the end or not, I'm still mulling it over in my head. And by this I mean the next chapter would be the end not this one. I want to continue it but I've flaked on you guys so many times already. I have such an unsteady work schedule that it won't be often. Those of you who have been following this story the whole way. I want to know should I end the story next chapter for completeness sake? Or keep going to see how far this rabbit hole goes?**

* * *

Flying through the tree tops, the behemoth was leaping from branch to branch. The trees creaked and cracked under his weight some coming down completely but before they could drop he had jumped to the next tree. He couldn't believe the feeling of air rushing underneath his feet and leaping high above the trees. And then as if on cue from his sheer delight he saw the eyes. The demon's eyes. Deep within the tree he was about about to land on. He curled himself and plummeted his full force on the tree. The tree gave way and the hearty trunk snapped under his weight. But there was no monster. Nor any ground to catch him. He kept falling and falling, and falling. When he uncurled and opened his eyes he saw the blackness all around him save for a small light rapidly approaching. As the light grew larger he could see a small figure inside the circle of light. The creature grew alongside the circle of light. Before long he realized the shape was that of his wraith. Stuck falling in midair he couldn't change his course, his massive body made contact and crushed the wraith within seconds. Blood splattering accross his chest.  
The behemoth awoke with a start. The memory of the wraith's warm blood on his chest still fresh in his mind his heart was racing as he reached down to find his wraith still curled up on his chest. The behemoth sighed in relief. He chose never to fly again unless he absolutely had to. The sun hadn't risen yet and the behemoth was essentially alone. The wraith was asleep and so were all the other critters of the day. He watched as some kind of bat swooped down scooping up several bugs before pulling up again. Flying, was for the agile, and the behemoth wanted nothing to do with it. He turned his attention to his wraith laying on his chest. Her heartbeat was stronger than before but not as strong. He felt a pang of pain as he realized she's been in pure pain for the last few days straight. He wondered how long she would take to heal this time. The behemoth thought back to the time he had been able to make her laugh. He wished to hear that again. He vowed not to give up until she did once more. But he had to think of something. He spent several hours trying to think of what to do. Then when the sun had risen almost halfway accross the sky it hit him like a brick wall. There was a reason that the hunters kept coming back, day in and day out. If he could figure out their secret he might very well heal the wraith for good. The behemoth pondered the how of the matter at hand as he lay the wraith down on the ground and left to collect food. His mind raced as he hunted, he had to stay close to the cave incase anything might happen to the wraith. He thought all he could on how to find out the secret to the hunters' healing. By the end of the day he had brought back a large swath of game. He gingerly picked up the wraith, sat against the wall and propped the wraith up against him between his legs. He picked up a nearby trapjaw, which was quickly becoming a favorite of theirs due to accessibility and size, and held it up to her mouth. She didn't move, he shook her gingerly and she opened her eyes for a moment to look at him, and then the trapjaw, but was too tired to do much more than that. He let the trapjaw drop and sufficed to curling his tree trunk arms around her. He held her warm throughout the sunset, worrying about her energy levels. She was a fighter but every fighter can only take so much. He sat there with the wraith in his arms all night, but he did not sleep. He was never particularly smart but he was stubborn and he was determined to find a way. A few hours before the sun would rise again the behemoth spotted something most peculiar. He saw a human darting accross the clearing outside of their cave. The behemoth was ready to growl in effect to scare away the human, before he realized who the human was. He was a hunter. The one that had followed him and the wraith through the portal. He took a swiveled look around and unfolded a metal spike stabbing it into the ground. The behemoth was struck with an idea. After the hunter left the behemoth watched as the light atop the spike began to pulse. A plan started to form in his head. He knew what to do now.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so very sorry this has been so long in the making. I've written it several times and erased them so except this one. I want to give you guys a really good story but in my efforts to do that I've left a lot of you in the dark. Once again I'm very sorry. On a side note 7k views is really awesome! Thank you all for your support. I know you guys aren't paying me but the spey of reading it has made this chapter and the next a reality. Hopefully next chapter I can pin it down quickly and get back down to business of getting it up you guys/gals. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S: Next chapter touched on something that this story hadn't touched on yet. Have fun!**

The behemoth did not wait for morning. He slowly and quietly slipped the wraith onto the cold earth and crawled very carefully out to the nearest tree. He watched in the direction the hunter had run off to. When he reached the tree he pulled off vines, by this point he was sure the hunter was gone so noise was not a worry. He tied the vines together to create a sort of hammock that could rest on his back by hanging it over his neck. When he lifted the wraith and situated her into the makeshift hammock she immediately fell out the bottom her arms getting caught and pulled. She screamed, harsh and ear splitting, she was in pain and it was the behemoths fault once again. He tried to think, and when it came to him he grabbed three huge leaves and set them into the hammock as a base for the wraith to lay on. Once more he loaded her in. This time she lay sound asleep, the fight had taken every bit of energy she had the behemoth thought to himself. He could not let her fall or he might lose her. Walking towards the blinking red light on the spike he tried to work out any problems his plan might have. For example what if when approached the hunters wasted no time murdering him and the wraith. As well as if he did figure out their secret would they let him go? The behemoth plucked the spike from the ground brought it up to his mouth and let out a whimper. He did this several times, trying to sound as hurt as possible. He tucked the spike into one of the strings of the hammock and set off. He did not want to be near their sacred cave when this all went down. He wanted to be able to return safely and live peacefully. But if they came here surely the cave would cease to exist. He walked directly opposite of the cave entrance, periodically he would pull out the spike and whimper some more into it. Once he had traveled for a significant amount of time he turned right and walked until he found a very large clearing. He had not expected there to be a clearing but it deffinetly fit his plan. The behemoth's jaws twitched, he was both excited and nervous for this next part of the plan. The first obstacle. Talk to humans without any ability to talk. He walked around the perimeter of the clearing for the better part of a day, whimpering into the spike at intervals. Then once the day had turned into night and he was about to give up hope, a noise like cutting brush began to get louder and louder. Looking up there was a massive black shape coming down from the sky. The behemoth stood staring at it, watching it. He slammed the spike into the ground as the black shape touched down. The behemoth was so nervous he could feel the magma churning in his stomach. He needed to figure out how this black shape would heal his wraith. The back of it slid open one large rectangular shape pulling down from the larger shape hinged at one side. As it reached the ground 4 humans stood at the top of the ramp. One had yellow hair blue clothes and was very skinny, a girl he guessed. Another was stocky but not much larger than the previous girl, he wore a hat and the behemoth knew him. Another wore a suit made of the same material as the shape, this one was huge, surely the person inside isn't that big thought the behemoth, but who was he to judge given his own size. The last one was a small figure wearing a large amount of yellow, this seemed odd for someone who should be hiding but the behemoth didn't care. What they all had in common was their guns, all pointed at him. He couldn't move. He wanted to run he wanted to hide. This carrier of humans filled with blinking lights and whirring machines, somehow brought them back. Surely it could bring her back. It had to, otherwise this was all for not. They slowly came down the ramp, keeping their eyes and guns trained on the behemoth as they surrounded him. They were making strange noises, talking perhaps. He did not move, fearing to scare them away. One of the humans behind him made very loud but slow noises. Others around him circled to the back. He turned around to face the group. They had their guns lowered stareing at the behemoth. They had stopped making noises at each other. Perhaps they were just dumb creatures after all. He contemplated whether they could actually help him or not. He rolled the hammock to his front, crouched down, and let the wraith rest easy on the grass. The group started to close in on the wraith but the behemoth wasn't going to let them hurt her, he growled at them and they backed away. More noises from the group and then just one stepped forward, the yellow haired one, keeping her eyes locked with the behemoths she reached out to touch the wraith. The behemoth fidgeted in place he wasn't sure what she was going to do but if she hurt his wraith they'd all die instantly. He could turn around grab the shape behind him and smash them all right here. The yellow hair girl felt over the wraith getting too close to her wounds, the wraith cried out in pain and the behemoth growled getting closer to the yellow haired girl. The yellow haired girl half watched him getting closer as she made some noises and the other humans responded. They were exchanging noises between each other as the behemoth came within a breath away from the yellow haired girl, then something stung him from the side, a dart firmly lodged itself into his right jaw. He did not move his head from the yellow haired girl but he looked down at the wraith and saw she too had a dart in her. She had already fallen asleep when the behemoth started to feel the affects of the dart. His vision started to close in but he fought it. He heard frantic noises coming from all around him, another sting. His vision stopped closing in but it was all he could do to keep himself from passing out. He grabbed the wraith in his arms and turned to leave. Another sting. His legs were getting too heavy to move. Another and yet another. He set up a rock wall around him and the wraith and he curled himself around her falling into unconciousness. She was safe he said to himself. She was inside of his arms and they couldn't get to her.

When he woke up he was not where he had once been. He was still curled up but the ground was cold on his back. The wraith was here in his arms and for that he was thankful. He had protected her. But the wraith's breathing had become very labored. He worried for her health. As he uncurled himself his wraith laying on his stomach he took a moment to reorient himself properly, his head was spinning and he felt like he was going to explode, but luckily he did not. When he looked around he could see white walls in every direction. Every wall being the same size he couldn't tell if he was on the ceiling, floor, or wall. He didn't even know where this was. Then some noises came from one wall. The same noises that the humans had made, when he turned himself to face the wall he found a picture of the yellow haired woman staring back at him. It had not been there before, but perhaps the behemoth had just not recognized it. When she made her noises her jaw moved, the behemoth tried to do the same. Flexing his jaws and roaring. The effect was not quite the same, and all of the humans behind her in the picture wearing white coats curled into balls. Unlike the behemoth these human balls looked more like tiny cubes. The behemoth returned his sight to the yellow haired woman, he held up the wraith her body limp in his arms and pointed to her wounds. The yellow haired lady made some more noises furrowed her brow and looked away making noises at something not in the picture. When she turned back to him her hands were in front of her chest while she made noises, pushing towards him. The behemoth couldn't figure out what she wanted. She kept motioning downwards with her open palms, the behemoth laid the wraith down on the ground her chest rising and falling in slow rythym. The second he put her down a panel on the wall opened up and in came more humans with a vehicle following them. They were headed straight for his wraith. He got between them and the wraith, they weren't taking her. The humans pointed guns at him and opened fire. The behemoth was ready for andThis and went to work swatting away the humans, crushing some against the wall. He spit magma at the vehicle and watched it melt while he stomped on several humans, they weren't going to take his wraith if he could help it and when his work was done and no humans were left standing he turned to his wraith, who was gone being carried out of the room in a different vehicle through a different panel. The behemoth rushed over and tried to grab the vehicle but it was just out of his reach as the door slid down onto his hand. The rock didn't even crack. He lifted the panel back out of the way and tore down the hallway chasing after the truck. It swerved into a narrow hallway. The behemoth couldn't follow it through but many things in this lab were made from see through material and he followed the vehicle as best he could. When he couldn't follow it anymore he smashed through the see through material and gave chase once more rolling down the hallways many robots and other machines were smashed underneath his girth. Several humans as well, but he didn't care they were taking his wraith. They would pay. The vehicle swerved around a corner and just as the behemoth rounded the corner it turned yet again. Everytime the behemoth turned a corner so did it. Soon the vehicle had simply vanished and the bhemoth desperately checked every hallway that he ran by but nothing. He chose one at random and as he turned the corner at the end he was presented with a different vehicle which mounted a huge gun on top. The behemoth quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction several times this happened and when he finally found a hallway without a big gun he came out into a room with a large see through wall. Past the wall was the vehicle with the wraith still on it. They had just been unstrapping her as he had gotten into this room. He walked up to the glass and watched as a large metal hand lifted her body onto a huge slab of metal. The behemoth could still see he breathing that meant she was alive. The behemoth calmed his heart and watched on as the humans circled around her, he couldn't hear them but he could see their tiny jaws moving. More humans brought in tools and they set to work strapping the wraith down, setting up a blue bubble around them, and applying white squares to her wounds. The white squares slowly turned red and the behemoth knew what was happening. They were stealing her blood. He smashed his fist into the glass and screamed, but none of them seemed phased by it. He pounded and pounded on the glass until his fists hurt too much to pound the glass anymore. When he sat back down and watched he heard a human making noise to his left. He slowly looked to his left and there was another picture, this time of the metal human. It was a lady inside the suit and she motioned with her hands while she made noises the behemoth didn't understand any of it and he didn't care to. Without giving the metal lady more than two seconds he turned his attention back to his wraith being drained of blood. He watched as they sewed her shut after removing the white bandages. They continued to work on her for a very very long time with this green energy flowing into her from an arm up above. The metal lady continued to talk but the behemoth ignored her. He leaned against the window and fell asleep. He was exhausted and knew there was nothing he could do for the wraith right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I would love some reviews so that I know what you all think about the chapters. Anyways this chapter is a little different from the usual chapter as it isn't told from the behemoths perspective. Let me know if you guys like this, I thought it'd be pretty fun to see how the wraith sees things. I feel like she's inherently smarter or at least more knowledgeable about thing considering she's been on Shear longer. Anyways I hope you ago enjoy! Let me know what you think, what you like, where do you think the story should go, in a review. Enjoy!**

The metal was cold under her back. Her mind was in a haze. She smelt bleach. She knew where she was. The wraith opened her eyes and looked around. It was as she had feared, somehow she had been recaptured by the humans. She'd been here before, but this time she couldn't remember how she got here. She remembered fighting the kraken, she remembered tearing through the jungle with lightning speed chasing him down. She had lost that battle, the behemoth had come and scooped her up, once he did though she was unconscious. Save for one moment where she woke up and the behemoth was trying to offer her food. Tucked into his chest she couldn't find the energy to eat and passed out again. She had dreamed about dieing. Anything that would end this pain. She didn't want the behemoth to have to see her this way. She came back to reality. There were straps on all of her limbs. She could crane her neck but that was it. When she looked down towards her body she saw him, locked in a glass box. An observatory room. This wasn't her first time being in here and she knew just how to get in there. But if he was there then how did they get caught? She imagined there was a mighty battle in which the hunters had struck down hard and the behemoth couldn't compete so he gave in. No the behemoth would not concede defeat. She knew he was a strong powerful creature. He would not give in. But surely he had not tried to reason with the humans. They were beyond logic. They attacked the creatures relentlessly and even each other on their home world. She cast the thought that he was so dissilutioned from her mind. She first needed to get out. She had been here enough times to know that the humans although war hungry were smart and wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Perhaps if she tried to play the side of the humans she could deceive them just long enough to escape. Considering her wounds were healed and her sudden conciousness she concluded the humans had operated on her. Perhaps there was a tracking device. She would need to check once they got out. The blonde haired girl came walking up to the wraith, her chest at the wraith's eye level. The wraith wasn't fluent but had been captured enough times to catch little bits of the humans language so when this girl talked it was broken but at least half understandable.

"Hsksbfu-you-ndy-behemoth-" she motioned towards the behemoth "bskaord-you-cmskckusgby-death-bgskubf-don't-run-nskabfjgins-guns-b-don't-dnskti-kill-you. Nfsbgintbf-friends?" She extended a hand to touch the wraith, the wraith figured the best way to get out was to have this small girl remove the straps and maybe escort her further out of the facility. She let the girl touch her and the girl set to work undoing the straps, once free the wraith stretched and crawled up to the behemoth's "room" she scratched on the glass and he woke up and looked overjoyed to see her. She tried to open a portal to get to him but it simply wouldn't work.

"Bdhbdka-space-ahfbd-you-bshab-compressed-bskd-you-can't-rbsjsv" the girl behind her said. "You can't run." The wraith could understand that sentence full and well. She looked to her behemoth and when she gave him a look of apology he slammed his fist against the glass, but it wouldn't break. The wraith knew it wouldn't. She would have to find a way to him. She needed to play good wraith until they could get together again and escape. It was going to kill her but she had to.

When she returned the blonde led her to another door in the back. The wraith gave one last look at the behemoth and swore she could see a tear for a split second before it evaporated on his "cheek". She ducked under the door and the blonde continued talking to her.

"Bdkabfs-room-ndk-you. You-can't-snfjcidj-don't-nfbsjb-you-do-you-die-ndbsjc-you-" the wraith wasn't interested. The humans threatened death all the time. It meant nothing to her. When she had finally made it to the aforementioned room she found it set up to emulate a jungle with many vines to swing on and trunks to hide behind but it still looked very clinical. There were no windows, save for a mirror which was probably a way for them to keep an eye on her. She had to figure out how to get out and quick. She didn't want the behemoth losing hope. She had to prove herself the same way that the behemoth had proven to her.

The next day the blonde girl came in again but they didn't leave the room like the wraith was hoping. The wraith wasn't interested in talking. The blonde tried and tried to communicate but to no avail. The wraith needed out of this room but she didn't think the blonde would sanction it. She began to formulate a plan and as the blonde continued to ramble on the wraith worked out the kinks. She leaned in close to the blonde, feigned genuine interest, and even let the blonde touch her again. The wraith didn't have anything against being touched but the humans seemed to think that it was a certain kind of trust. When the blonde was finally ready to leave the wraith got up as well trying to look as eager as possible. The blonde knocked on the door and slipped through once it opened. This was the wraith's chance she lunged for the door she got one claw through and wailed in pain when it closed on her. However it was unable to close all the way, the wraith had planned for this and leaned in close to the door so she could see the blonde on the other side staring in shock. She let out a raspy whimper. Looked the girl straight in the face and tried to look as helpless as possible. The girl started shouting into her radio and walking away, as she was doing this the wraith knew she had to step up her game and shoved her claw through the gap up to her elbow and very pitifully tugged on the blondes lab coat like a sad puppy. She couldn't see the blondes face just her coat she had hung onto, the wraith whimpered yet again and the blonde had gone silent. When she started talking into the radio again the door was opened. The wraith, feeling relieved, slowly slid into the hallway with the blonde. The blonde talked calmly into the radio once more and then reached out to touch the wraith once more. Pleased that the wraith wouldn't hurt her she continued down the hallway motioning for the wraith to follow her. As they walled the blonde talked into her radio, they took several turns and the wraith kept note of the surroundings they walked through several rooms she had never seen before. Perhaps this was a new facility. She had destroyed the last one with her escape attempt and it would make sense for them to build yet another. Suddenly the blonde stopped outside of a door and talked into her radio there was a minor dispute but the only things she could understand something about the behemoth. When the squabbling was finished the blonde opened the door to reveal a room heated by open flames and decorated by large boulders, it was a pitiful excuse for a volcano but the wraith supposed that lava wasn't exactly a transportable substance. In the middle sat a huge boulder with spikes coming out of it. It sat there unmoving but it was fooling no one. The behemoth was never good at hiding. She swept accross the floor and to the other side of the rock to get a better look at the behemoth's face. The wraith was petrified by what she saw. The behemoth's face had almost no life to it. It was as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Surely she had not been there that long. But then she remembered that the behemoth was a big creature and needed a lot of food. She glared at the blonde for not giving him enough food. She swept back over to the blonde and raised a bladed arm, the blonde cowered back a little and pointed to a corner of the room where there lay a huge pile, perhaps even bigger than the behemoth, of food. All kinds of small creatures. That's when it clicked. The behemoth was getting fed but he refused to eat. She grabbed a trapjaw, one of the behemoths many favorites, and brought it up to the behemoth's nose. He sniffed it and looked away not even opening his eyes. The wraith tugged on one of his massive arms in an attempt to crawl inside but as she did she heard the snapping of rock and stopped. She didn't want to hurt him but she wanted him to eat something. She put down the trapjaw and wrapped her arms around the behemoths neck snuggling her head underneath his chin. He was cold, both physically and emotionally. He refused the gesture. Pushing her body away. He knew that it was her but he thought she had abandoned him. She curled up at his feet. It was her turn to take care of him. The blonde came over and started talking to the wraith but the wraith wasn't listening. The blonde left and the wraith tried again to pull the behemoths arm open. The behemoth refused, preferring to just stay a boulder. The wraith lay with him the rest of the day laying at his feet. After several hours the room got darker signifying nighttime. The only light was a dim glow from the fire. The wraith fell asleep leaning against the behemoth.

When she woke the behemoth had moved to a different part of the room and there were several small creatures laying next to her ready to be sliced into. The wraith's stomach growled but the wraith refused. She wanted to show the behemoth she was on his side. She crawled over to the behemoth and tried to find his face but it was towards the wall. She crawled on top of the boulder of a creature and continued to lay there. This time if he moved she would know about it. The blonde came back in after a few hours along with some others who brought in more food and threw in on the pile. The people were cautious of the new inhabitant of the room. The blonde tried to talk again but the wraith ignored her and she soon left. The wraith fell asleep again and when she woke it was nighttime and the behemoth was moving she could hear the cracking and breaking of rock with each step he took. The wraith took this as her chance. She slid down his head and clung to his chest. The behemoth was stunned, but also couldn't avoid looking at the wraith. She squeezed him and tried to give what little warmth she had into him. She remembered the night that it was so cold and he worked his body overtime to keep her warm and she tried desperately to build up heat in her own body but she didn't naturally produce heat and what did come out surely couldn't penetrate the behemoths rock. She got right into the behemoths face and she saw that actual tears were caked onto his face. There was no more magma to cause them to evaporate. The wraith was heartbroken. Her rock was truly just that. She knew he wouldn't eat. She knew he was going to kill himself because he thought she had deserted him. There was nothing she could do. So she came in very close to the behemoth's jaws, which were molded together and kissed him on his right "cheek". She stayed there mid-kiss for a few seconds, she could feel warmth behind that rock just as she was pulling away. She hugged him closer and she could feel the heat seeping down his body. She could feel his innards waking up again. He wrapped his tree trunk arms around her and gave a light squeeze back. His joints were cracking and dry rock was falling off. He walked over the the food pile and when the wraith finally slid off of his chest he brought a mammoth bird up to her lips she dove in eating as much as she could. And he too ate his fill. When they were done the wraith curled up on his chest and the behemoth sat against the wall, on top of a flame but he didn't seem to mind. The wraith was happy he ate. Now she had to get them out of this place. The next day the blonde came in again smiling and applauding them both. She motioned towards the wraith to follow her but the wraith stayed with the behemoth. The blonde tried again and this time reluctantly the wraith slid off the behemoth and motioned for the behemoth to follow. The blonde tried to tell the behemoth not to follow but the wraith glared at her. The behemoth followed the wraith without question and the three of them walked up to the door, the blonde talked into her radio and an even larger door opened up. Even large enough for the behemoth to fit through. They walked down the hallways following the blonde until they came accross a laboratory. The only reason they stopped was so the wraith could examine it. It was as she had thought the humans had simply taken the old designs and rearranged them. This wouldn't be too hard. But she couldn't teleport. How would they get out. They could be miles below the planet's surface. The behemoth watched the wraith as she moved. The wraith couldn't tell what he was thinking but she hoped that when the time came he would know what to do. They followed the blonde through several more hallways to a large room with tons of glass covering the ceiling and walls. The blonde repeated her previous statement.

"You. Can't. Run." The wraith and behemoth both scanned the glass walls and ceiling. Outside was almost completely black except for little white dots that shimmered vibrantly. They were in space, and somehow she couldn't teleport. They truly couldn't run. She looked to the behemoth with sadness in her heart. She couldn't even say she was sorry. He looked back at her, leaned down, and very gently kissed her. Jaws to lips. She was filled with his warmth and knew what she needed to do. She turned immediately setting up her own dome of tiny stars and sliced the blonde in half. The behemoth setup a rock wall covering the entire entrance to the room. The wraith wasn't going to go quietly and she still had to impress the behemoth. As soon as the blondes body hit the floor the behemoth was on her consuming every but of flesh the wraith mercilessly killed several more humans who had been previously sitting at desks. She threw them towards the behemoth and he ate them too bones and all, soon as her dome of stars was fading, she tossed the last of the bodies to the behemoth who had devoured them all. The rock wall exploded and out came several hunters with huge weapons. This was no joke. The wraith sent out her decoy and doubleteamed the hunters they couldn't hit both wraith's and while they focused on the decoy the wraith came up behind them and launched one with a tank strapped to his back into the the behemoths gaping maw. The rest turned to engage her and the behemoth brought his fist down upon them. He scooped up their remains and finally becoming full he gathered all of his strength, the magma visible through the rock glowing a beautiful crimson red, he launched liquid hot magma onto the glass hull of the ship. The wraith teleported to just in front of the behemoth and after deploying her decoy the wraith tucked herself into the behemoths chest. He curled up and began to roll. The glass was thick but having been weakened by the magma he launched them both through the glass, the vacuum of space launching them at a faster rate. The behemoth knew what he was doing. He set up his target and tucked his head. They were going to crash into the planet. The wraith was safe from any true harm but as they entered the atmosphere and the behemoths outer rock started to turn red the wraith began to feel the heat. She felt like her blood was going to boil. She felt that her head would explode. And then as soon as it had started it was over and there was only left to wait for the impact. The behemoth smashed into the planet with tremendous force causing a huge crater to form. The behemoth passed out from exhaustion and the wraith was trapped inside the boulder. But she didn't mind. She gave her behemoth one last kiss and drifted off to sleep herself. She was proud of him. He had done what she never could.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again, I am very sorry for my lack of updates and whatnot. I have had some serious writer's block when it comes to this story and where it was going. I had no idea where it wants to go but perhaps I have an idea now. Anyway I hope you all enjoy!**

The behemoth's nightmare came rushing back to him. Soaring through trees and landing on the kraken but underneath was his wraith. In his frantic scrabbling to unravel himself he rolled over a lone mammoth bird that was eating a dead trapjaw. When he finally did uncurl successfully his wraith still lay comfortably upon his chest. He watched his wraith as she lay content taking small even breaths. She had saved his life up where the hunters were. He had felt abandoned by her when she willingly walked away with one of the hunters. But he was wrong to misjudge her. The wraith was much smarter than him. He had to remember that, and remember that she always has a plan. She was such a smart and wonderful creature. He thought back to the day that she had originally opened that portal for their escape, she trusted him and he should trust her just the same. He vowed to both never fly and always trust in this beautiful creature. The behemoth wondered why he always woke up before the wraith. Perhaps on her home world there isn't much danger for a creature like her.`She was definitely deadly. The behemoth could lay here on his back watching the wraith all day but now was not the time. He had no idea where they were or how long it had been since they left. He needed to get his bearings. He rotated his head side to side in hopes of finding some kind of landmark. During his flight in he wasn't able to see much once he tucked his head but that split second before he did all he could see was a great desert that spanned many many kilometers. Finding a way back home would prove to be a difficult task. What he saw when he swiveled his head left him in shock. There was nothing. Just sand. He tilted his head back as far as it would go and no surprise to him, he found more sand. He would just have to wait for the purring wraith to get up before checking towards his feet. He lay there embraced by the warmth of the sand. As he lay there he could feel the sand filling into all the grooves in his chitin and it reminded him of home. Home was a volcano very very far away. Sometimes he missed home. Sometimes he missed leaping into lava without a care in the world. He missed laying traps for the animals that lived there and springing out lava flying off of his arms and scaring the life out of the smaller creatures. He remembered that his brethren would pick on him for such foolish things. At times things could get ugly; He would've gone on to remember more but the cold scaly one on his stomach was beginning to stir. She stretched every limb on her body and tensed them all again, perhaps to check herself of any harm. Seeming satisfied that she was not badly injured the behemoth rolled her off and sat up looking in the final undisclosed direction. And there, he saw what could have been the most merciless thing to ever be granted to him. Standing massive and an ode to the gods, a volcano. Not his volcano of course but one none-the-less. The amount of excitement and joy now teeming out of the behemoth were immeasurable. The behemoth looked over at his wraith with excitement in his eyes, and he scooped her up onto his back and began a swift gallop over to the volcano. He had become lost in his excitement and several times he dropped the wraith, not a hard thump but a soft thud from the bouncing. Each time he tried his best to look apologetic and extend his arm out to the wraith. Each time she would rub the limb that hit first but smile and take his hand again. She began to get better at this "behemoth riding" and stopped falling off after a while. When they finally arrived at the base of the volcano the behemoth immediately knelt down to smell the hardened lava. Yes this was definitely an active volcano and inside it lived many creatures. He smelt many things in the lava one of which was that of chitin. His excitement left when he looked up a bit and there was rock chitin jutting out of the lava. Shaped like an arm and reaching towards another rock chitin arm. Upon further inspection two bodies could be made out in the lava. They would've seemed more like boulders if they weren't being sought out. The behemoth was in shock. There had been living beings in the volcano but whatever was there now was not the original owner of this volcano. A child and it's mother, cast aside like trash. The behemoth was filled with anger. He could feel his own lava boiling within his stomach. He could feel the energy building within him. He scaled the side of the volcano with ease. Outstretching each arm before the last was even in place he climbed like a mad beast. When he reached the top he peered over the ridge. Deep down inside the volcano in the pool of lava there was a creature's head poking out just enough for air. Whatever this creature was it did not belong here. The behemoth curled up and rolled down the side wall of the volcano, not stopping when he hit the bottom. Continuing on to roll straight into the pool of lava. The creature had been alerted and flicked it's tail to turn itself it's jaws pointed at the behemoth. The behemoth stopped mid roll to throw up a rock wall underneath it's chin, knocking it backwards further into the lava. The beast roared in agony and slammed it's tail against the rock wall shattering it into pieces. The behemoth was stunned for a moment. Nothing yet had been able to break the sheer rock. The behemoth sprang right back into action, bringing both of his fists above his head and back down he launched a large amount of lava straight for the beasts eye. The monster momentarily stunned, the behemoth curled up and rolled straight into him full force. The beast recoiled but not enough to hinder it. It came back with a bite with it's massive jaw clamping down on the behemoth's arm. The behemoth cried out in agony and brought his other fist up to meet the beasts eye. Hitting him square in the eye socket the beast let go stumbling backwards. The behemoth came back in for another strike to the same eye. However the beast was prepared for this and ducked out of the way. The behemoth took this chance to roll towards it and on top of it's head given it's lowered head. The behemoth grabbed it's bottom jaw and braced his feet against it's shoulders and pulled up with all of his force. The beast was in a world of hurt but managed to buck the behemoth off of his back. With the behemoth on the floor he brought his front right foot down onto the behemoth along with his weight and crushed quite a bit of the behemoth's chitin. The behemoth was in agony. His chitin fell off in several places, he came into this battle with no plan and now he was suffering the consequences. But, the wraith was with him earlier. She always has a plan. He looked around for the lovely wraith, finding her perched on a rock near the shore. It occurred to him that despite her being cold-blooded and loving the warmth she would still be burned by lava. He got up on all fours and the beast slammed into him again knocking him back down again. He reached out for the wraith and let out what he could of a roar before the lava flowed over him. When the behemoth surfaced again he could see the back end of the beast as it chased off after the wraith. The behemoth lashed out with his tongue and grabbed it's tail distracting it and while it did he watched as the wraith split herself and turned invisible. When she was done the behemoth let go and pretended to fall back into the lava. He could neither see nor hear what they were doing but he needed to wait. The wraith would have a plan. She always did. When he surfaced yet again, she was on the beasts back slashing and jumping off. The behemoth could see now that the beast was a tyrant with red and black streaks running along it's back. The behemoth had seen nothing like it but somehow this tyrant was immune to the lava much like he was and had come in and terrorized this volcano. It needed to be stopped, the behemoth rolled out of the lava and with as much force as he could muster he slammed into the side of the tyrant and knocked it over. The wraith was quick to set up her field of stars and set to work on it's stomach and with each slice the behemoth could see the tyrant wincing in pain. The behemoth walked over to the tyrant's head and stomped on it repeatedly until the beast ceased to continue moving. The behemoth looked over at the wraith who was now catching her breath and thought that she deserves to sleep as long as she wants. There is nothing on shear besides the kraken that could stop her. She was magnificent in all of her deadly deadly glory. The behemoth set to work breaking open the skin of the tyrant so that he could eat his first meal of the day. The tyrant tasted better than any other had. And perhaps that was because he had just been happy to be alive after their run in with a behemoth killing beast. When the tyrant was finally devoured the behemoth lay down in the lava belly up and floated for a while. It was relaxing, much like it had been in his earlier years. The behemoth could hear the wraith let out a playful whimper. He wiggled himself closer to shore and the second he got close enough the wraith leaped onto his stomach from the shore and her momentum carried them into the center of the pool of lava. How lovely, he thought to himself, a nice warm volcano and a wonderful friend. The behemoth slept well that night, floating on the lava.


End file.
